Sex Ed
by Salamander
Summary: Jubilee's growing up. Say it ain't so! And what's this? She got caught by who doing what?! (This story has absolutely, positively NOTHING to do with "The Talk.")
1. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: Jubilee and all other identifiable characters belong to Marvel. George Steinbrenner owns the New York Yankees. The scrumptious male specimen known simply as Clark is MINE! And Ben and li'l annoying Jackie are also mine. And Xterras are oogly. I'm sorry if you have one, and I just insulted you. But it's true! Go out and buy yourself a '77 Barracuda. Or a '66 Mustang. Y'know, something that's respectable and a chick/dude magnet, t'boot.  
  
Notes: This story is several parts long. I will be adding a part about every week to give me time to write the last four parts, which have actually been outlined very meticulously. Hey! Stop laughing. I am dead serious. Sal actually wrote two pages of notes guide lining the ending of this baby! It's the most work I've done all week! My professors wouldn't believe me if I told them!  
  
Anyway, in case you didn't read the subject, this story has NOTHING to do with "The Talk." They're completely different stories. In this one, Jean and Scott are married. And the relationship between Wolvie and Jubies is already kind of rocky. I couldn't quite tell you why. It's just the way I want it, okay? Okay!  
  
Have fun!  
  
*********************************  
  
Jean tapped softly but nervously on her coffee mug. "Sooo . . . " She let out a breath. Ororo and Rogue nodded, as if in agreement.  
  
Jubilee tried to hide her smile; she was fairly successful. She nodded, letting out her own breath. It almost sounded like a partial chuckle, though. "I'm sure there must be questions. . . . Or somethin'."  
  
The three other X-Women looked up at her, but none of them could keep their stare focused on her. Before them sat 18 year old Jubilee . . . 18 year old Jubilee . . . 18 year old Jubilee who just had her birthday a few weeks ago . . . 18 year old Jubilee who just had her birthday a few weeks ago and who had just been caught having sex with a guy they'd never seen before! Hell yeah! They had questions!  
  
"So . . . " Ororo nodded, playing with her tea cup. "What about them Yankees?" Brain fart from the weather queen! It was bound to happen before everything actually registered.  
  
Jubilee nodded, finding it even harder to keep her grin hidden. "I hear they're a pretty good team this year, but I don't really follow baseball."  
  
Jean shook her head. "It's . . . it's not even baseball season."  
  
A nervous laughter found its way out of Rogue's mouth. "Oh. Well, then, how good of a team can the Yankees be if it ain't even the season?"  
  
A long, very uncomfortable silence fell over the four women in the kitchen. Jubilee fought against her nervous giggles. Things looked bad. Very bad. This was much different than when she was caught pulling a prank.  
  
"Sooo . . . um . . . " Jean nodded again. "What's his name?"  
  
"Clark! Clark. . . . His name is Clark." Easy question; easy answer. It made Jubilee feel more comfortable.  
  
"Clark. That's a nice name." Rogue looked around, looking for inspiration for another question. "How long have ya known him?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged, thinking. "A few months. . . . I think." Okay. Now things were looking a bit worse.  
  
"A few months?!" That seemed to make everything very real to Ororo. "You had sex with someone you MAY have known for a few months?!"  
  
"Um . . . It . . . It happens. Heh." Bad answer, Jubes!  
  
"It . . . It . . . It happens?! What does that mean?!" Rogue had to put a restraining hand on Ororo's shoulder.  
  
"Well, . . . uhhh . . . y'know, one thing led to another. -- "  
  
"What?!" Ororo nearly jumped out of her seat.  
  
Jean held up her hand. "Wait. Wait. Everyone, just calm down." She waited for a few moments before continuing. She turned to Jubilee. "Do you love him?"  
  
Ohhhh . . . why did they have to ask such stupid, terrible, incriminating questions?! "No."  
  
Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Why'd ya let him take advantage of ya like that, sugah?"  
  
"Now, wait a minute!" Jubilee held up both of her hands. "Who's to say I'm not the one who took advantage of him? -- "  
  
"You did what?!" Ororo's face was red, and in the distance, thunder could be heard.  
  
"I didn't say I took advantage of him! I just . . . was asking a hypothetical question! Really!"  
  
"So he took advantage of you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shush! Calm down, you two." Jean sighed and rubbed her face roughly. "We're getting nowhere. Why don't we just let Jubilee tell us what happened, okay?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ororo pursed her lips and took a moment to answer. "Fine."  
  
Jean nodded. "Good. Jubes, explain, and we'll listen."  
  
"Aw! Do I havta?"  
  
Firmly and simultaneously, the three older X-Women answered, "Yes!"  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Fine. Sheesh. I had him over. We were just chillin'. Neither of us was plannin' it. -- "  
  
"Oh, I bet he wasn't planning --"  
  
"Ororo!" Jean frowned angrily toward her teammate. "Let Jubilee talk."  
  
Ororo nodded. "Alright."  
  
Jubilee sighed. "Really. I swear it wasn't planned. He didn't even have a condom. . . . " It felt too weird using that word around the older women.  
  
Rogue blinked. "Ya didn't use a condom?!"  
  
"I didn't say that! I had some! -- "  
  
"You had condoms?!" This time, it was Jean who had interrupted. "What were you doing with condoms?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Gee, . . . I dunno. Using them as water balloons?"  
  
"This is a very serious conversation, Jubilee." Jean gave a stern frown.  
  
Jubilee had enough. "Look, I'm 18! I can do whatever the hell I want! If that means screwin' around with a guy ya don't know, then fine! No skin off my ass! -- "  
  
"Jubilation!" Ororo was fed up by the younger woman's language. "You are hardly old enough to make this kind of decision! -- "  
  
"I haven't been a child for a long time! No matter how old I get, none of ya will ever see it! I'll always be the baby! Face it, though! I'm not a little kid!" Jubilee stood abruptly and left the room, leaving the older women in a stunned silence. It appeared things were different than they had ever imagined.  



	2. The Talk

Notes: Well, here's the second part. I decided to share it earlier than promised because I finished the sixth part of this story a few nights ago. Quite proud of myself. Have three more chapters left to write, though. So unless I finish writing the seventh part (which looks to be the toughest one to write) earlier than expected, you can expect another update in exactly a week.  
  
I should caution you that I have just rediscovered the wonderful game known as Diablo. It is such an evil vice. Oh sigh. It's so wonderful. If you get no early chapters, it's because I'm off battling the forces of evil. Now I ask you, which is more important: writing fics or battling evil? Damn, I know. You're right. I'm sorry.  
  
Mm. Also, this story has a weird soundtrack. That is, the music I've been listening to while writing the last part and while outlining everything else is interesting. A lot of Coal Chamber (It is my belief that the only sexier band alive is Placebo.), Placebo (the sexiest men in the world and beyond), Lo Fi All-Stars, and Imperial Teen. ::scratches head:: If anyone can tell me what those four bands have in common, . . . then you're more deductive than I am. I love my taste in music (and men. ::looks around to see if anyone got the joke:: Damn.), obviously, but . . . sometimes I wonder.  
  
But now I'm just rambling. Um. Should tell you that if you think Logan wasn't grr-ish enough in this chapter, just wait. ;0) He'll get to raise a little hell.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rippled waves lapped lazily onto the shore of the lake. Jubilee watched them as her mind wandered. She had sex with Clark. Okay, she could deal with that. She had been caught by three women who had somewhat maternal relationships with her. . . . Ugh! She'd rather be dead!  
  
At least no one else knew. If everyone thought she was a slut, things would only get worse. They'd be weird around her. And they'd try to figure out why she slept around.  
  
But she didn't really sleep around. Sure, Clark hadn't been her first, but Clark had been a mistake. She wasn't saying that she hadn't enjoyed it, just that she wasn't going to do it again. Ever. Even if he was kind of cute. . . . And sexy . . . And --   
  
That wasn't a healthy train of thought, and she had to quickly reprimand herself. Sighing, she reclined back a little, using her arms to lean back on. Nope. Not a healthy train of thought at all. It was bad to think about his tight abs. . . . His gentle caresses. . . . His --   
  
"Jubes?"  
  
Damn Wolvie for intruding on those wonderful thoughts! "Hey, Wolvie! S'up?"  
  
He unceremoniously plopped himself next to her on the sandy beach. He shifted the stogie in his mouth before talking again. "Just had an interestin' conversation with Jean."  
  
She winced. Jean! Jubilee was going to kill her! That is, after she died, too. "Oh? What about?"  
  
"I think ya know, darlin'."  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Let's say I don't. Remind me."  
  
Now, Logan had never had "the talk" with Jubilee. He had avoided it for a reason. Sex was fine. Sex was good. Sex was FUN! But Jubilee and sex? . . . He had to supress a shudder. Ewww . . . It just wasn't right! "Did ya have . . . " He paused as he looked for a word that he would be okay with. "Did ya have . . . relations with a guy?" That had sounded so wussy! Way to put your foot down!  
  
Jubilee was pissed. And scared. She couldn't believe Jean had told Logan! Sure, he probably would have figured out that she had sex. Maybe. If he had stopped just once to see how she was doing in life. Like that would happen! But now that he did know, . . . they're relationship looked even more threatened.  
  
She furiously dug her bare feet into the sandy beach and looked away, her eyes angry slits. "Yeah. I guess ya could say that."  
  
Logan frowned. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
He let out a somewhat aggitated sigh. "Jubes, this is serious. Sex is a serious thing. Ya can't just go around and leap into everyone's bed. -- "  
  
"What?!" Jubilee turned around at that. Logan could smell the anger radiating from her. It made him nervous. "Ya callin' me a slut?! 'Cause that's what it sounds like! Ya think I don't know better 'an to just go around and sleep with everyone?! Grow up, Logan!"  
  
He blinked a bit and eased away from her almost intangibly. Jubilee rarely called him Logan, and when she did, it was serious. "I didn't mean to make it sound like ya're a slut, darlin'. I'd never say that."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She nodded. "Ya just think I'm stupid. That's so much better. -- "  
  
"I didn't say that -- "  
  
"Nope. Ya didn't. Ya just felt compelled to inform me that sleepin' around is bad. Thanks. I had no idea."  
  
Logan frowned. Things weren't going as he had hoped. He decided to change the direction of the conversation. "Who's Clark? He a nice guy?" Boy, did he want to get his hands on that kid! His anger toward the boy showed itself when he began to involuntarily flex and unflex his hands into fists aggressively.  
  
Jubilee noticed and frowned. "He's a good guy. Leave him alone."  
  
Logan finally noticed what he was doing and stopped. "Sorry. Um. Just happened." He sighed. "Jean said ya told them that ya didn't love him."  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
Logan shook his head sadly. "Jubes, . . . sex is supposed to be an incredible thing between two people that love each other. -- "  
  
"Oh please! Ya mean to tell me that ya've never had a one night stand?" She smirked at that, knowing that he couldn't without lying.  
  
"That's different! -- "  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I've been around longer! -- "  
  
"Ya've been around longer than everyone!"  
  
"Right! So listen to me! I know!"  
  
Jubilee shooked her head. "This scares you. Ya can't deal with the fact that I'm growin' up. -- "  
  
"I never saw ya as a kid, darlin'. -- "  
  
"But ya've never seen me as an adult, either."  
  
Logan froze and looked at her carefully, studying her. "I guess . . . I never saw it that way. -- "  
  
"If ya saw me as an adult, ya wouldn't be bitchin' at me about this. I mean, we'd probably be talkin', but . . . it wouldn't be like this."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Jesus, kid, ya're just 18." He couldn't shake that thought. She was way too young.  
  
That made Jubilee even angrier than anything else he had already said. It made her feel like he hadn't been listening at all. "Screw it, Logan."  
  
She stood up and shook the sand off her feet before walking away. He didn't go after her. They both needed to think things through. Logan knew he definitely did.  
  
Jubilee hoped no one was in the kitchen. If no on was there, she could sneak some beer out of the fridge, and no one would know the difference. And God knew she needed something to drink!  
  
She made her way slowly, taking time to dust her feet off more thoroughly before she stepped inside. There was nothing worse than a pissed off Jean. Especially if it was about the cleanliness of the mansion. She could be just as anal as her husband Scott sometimes.  
  
Her bare feet padded quietly on the carpeted hallway until she reached the kitchen. The cold linoleum was a shock. What was more of a shock was the way Bobby and Warren, who were seated at the kitchen table, were looking at her. They had stopped talking as soon as they had noticed her. And they were just . . . staring. Like . . . like what?  
  
They knew!  
  
Jubilee was going to KILL Jean!  
  
And maybe Rogue and Ororo.  
  
One of those three.  
  
Or all three.  
  
Who had been the weasel who told everyone?! She was going to kill that person until that person was SO dead that . . . she would never come back. Never. She would STAY very DEAD!  
  
There was just one problem. All three of the other women had powers that could toast Jubilee and her own. Well, fine, let them be more powerful.  
  
Jubilee frowned at Warren and Bobby. "Like neither of you have ever done it. Well, . . . " She smirked. "Maybe Bobby hasn't." She left the room, Warren's laughter following her as she did so.  
  
The last thing she heard before she exited the front door of the mansion was Bobby's indignant plea for Warren to, "Shut up!"  
  
She sighed and made it to the garage her Xterra was in. She just needed to get away from everyone for a while. She didn't know how long she'd be gone. Maybe a few hours. Maybe a few days. She didn't know where she was going to go. Maybe to a friend's house. Maybe even to Clark's. Or maybe to Massachusetts. One good thing about Emma was that she never judged any of her former or current students on such stupid actions.  
  
Yeah. Emma's. Or . . . maybe Clark's.  



	3. Temptation

Notes: Mmmm . . . Clark goodness. ;) In this fine chapter, you will be introduced to the sex-god I have named Clark. He's just jumpable.  
  
I'd like to draw everyone's attention to the fact that I did NOT categorize this fic in humor. It's general. That means that some of the chapters will not have humorous bits. Such as this one. However, if you just hang on there, you'll eventually get to some that will hopefully have you laughing again.  
  
After seeing the Toadies perform twice on Tuesday, my obsession with them has come back full force. Their new CD "Hell Below/Stars Above" came out on that day. It's just incredible. Hard as ever, yet it has a more serious side than "Rubberneck." Go buy the new album! They've worked so hard on it for us loyal, new, and soon-to-be fans. And if you ever get the chance to see them perform (especially an acoustic set), go! It's well worth it!  
  
Hmmm . . . Clark's the scrumptious guitarist for the Toadies. And then there's Clark, the sex god of my story. What a coincidence, eh? The weird thing is, it really is a coincidence.  
  
***************************************  
  
Jubilee rang the doorbell and waited patiently. It wasn't like she was in a hurry. Where else was she going to go?  
  
The door opened and a groggy Clark opened the door. His light brown floppy hair was mussed and covered his deep blue eyes. And he was only in his boxers, looking very scrumptious. Clark grinned a bit at Jubilee. "What's up?" His voice was more hoarse than usual, showing that he had woken up just moments earlier.  
  
She grinned at him. "Did I just wake ya up?"  
  
He nodded a bit and leaned on the door lazily. "Yup." His smile grew. "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just needed a place to clear my head and stuff. I can't believe ya were sleeping at 2 in the afternoon. Thought with yer work schedule, ya'd have a more stable sleepin' pattern."  
  
Clark shrugged and inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Got fired. Depressed. It happens."  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Ya got fired?!"  
  
He frowned ruefully back. "Yeah." He moved out of the doorway. "Why don'tcha come inside?"  
  
She nodded. "Thanks."  
  
It was a nice, somewhat spacious house. It was really Clark's parents', but they only stayed there when on vacation. They allowed him to take care of it while they were living in Manhattan. It was a nice living agreement; he didn't even need to pay rent.  
  
The two wound their way into the living room, Jubilee sitting down on the couch, the footrest popping out as she sat back. Clark flopped down on the opposite side of the black leather couch, his head on an armrest and his feet gently placed onto Jubilee's lap.  
  
"I have money in the bank," he assured Jubilee. "I definitely have enough for bills and food for a while. Don't worry about me; I'll get a job before long." He rubbed his head into the corner of the couch, his eyes barely able to spy Jubilee at their angle.  
  
They remained silent for a long moment, Jubilee staring off as she thought about something. From his vantage point, Clark studied her. "You in trouble?" He bit his lower lip. "I didn't mean for us to get caught. I really am sorry."  
  
Jubilee smiled and silently chuckled before turning to him. "It's half my fault."  
  
He smiled back. "I suppose ya could say that." He sobered up a little, his smile vanishing. "But are ya in trouble?"  
  
She frowned and leaned further into the couch. "Don't think ya could say that. Not exactly, anyway. But now everyone at the mansion knows. Which means that all the X-people probably know, too."  
  
Clark knew she was an X-Man. He couldn't care less. That was one of the reasons Jubilee liked him so much; he liked her for her.  
  
He frowned. "I'm sure they all don't know. -- "  
  
"Ya have no idea what it's like bein' in the big ol' X-clan! It's like high school! Rumors catch like wildfire. How much ya wanna bet this rumor's changed completely? I bet X-Force thinks I'm gonna be in a porno film."  
  
Clark laughed softly. "That'd be hot."  
  
Jubilee smirked and slapped one of his feet softly. "Ya'd enjoy that, wouldn't ya?"  
  
His laugh grew a bit louder. "Probably a little too much." Clark sat somewhat abruptly, combing his hair back with his fingers as he did so. Moving closer to Jubilee, he frowned. "But I guess that'd just make matters worse."  
  
She nodded and frowned, seeming to be suddenly serious. "I tell ya, people just have no sense of humor."  
  
"See?" Clark smiled. "That's what I like about ya: ya can make a joke in the most serious situations."  
  
"I've come to understand that somebody's gotta do it. No one else will."  
  
He nodded. "It's a natural skill. It's too easy to overdo it. Ya can't be annoyin'. But ya can't be so subtle that no one notices. Has to be in-your-face." He grinned as he stared into eyes that were almost as blue as his. "But not so intense so that ya piss people off."  
  
Jubilee grinned back, finding it hard to pull from Clark's intense stare. "I dunno. I manage to piss quite a few people off."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Maybe ya just need more practice."  
  
Before either of them knew quite what they were doing, they were kissing. Fairly gently and slowly. Later, when they would look back, neither of them would be sure of which one of them had provoked it. In reality, neither of them had. It had been more of a mutual thing.  
  
The kiss didn't last long, though, and Jubilee pulled slightly away. "I hope ya meant that I need practice on the joke thing."  
  
Clark smirked. "Of course." Reaching a hand up, he caressed her cheek softly. "Can't think of anythin' else that needs it."  
  
They kissed again. This time, the kiss morphed. It became quite intense, becoming much more than a kiss as both of the teens became just a tad more aggressive. Or perhaps desperate. They let their hands roam a bit and tried to get in a more comfortable position. But the footrest actually made that end of the couch smaller, and it was somewhat difficult to maneuver around it while in the throes of passion.  
  
Clark ended the kiss abruptly and pulled away, somewhat agitated. "My room?"  
  
Jubilee nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his hand. "Yeah."  
  
He nodded back and brought in a deep breath. "Right."  
  
They both got up and quickly made it to Clark's bedroom. The bed was still a mess; he hadn't gotten time to make it. And clothes were strewn here and there. It was far from being a romantic setting, but neither of them cared.  
  
He frowned as he surveyed his room, his small dimples making themselves clear. "I know I have condoms somewhere." Which didn't say much if you took a good look at his room.  
  
Jubilee sighed. "Needle in a haystack."  
  
"Damnit." He began throwing things around and opening drawers. He flung his clothes haphazardly, hoping he'd find what he was looking for. He looked pleadingly at Jubilee. "Help?"  
  
She laughed a little but nodded. "Sure." She didn't want to be too intrusive, so she kept to looking in the more obvious, less concealed areas. Until she found them. A whole, nice, brand spankin' new box of condoms. She grinned to herself before walking behind a somewhat desperate Clark and putting her arms around him. Jubilee waved the box in front of him. "Found them."  
  
He grinned and, taking the box from Jubilee's hands, removed himself from her arms and turned toward her. "There they are."  
  
His attention quickly drew back to Jubilee, though, and Clark quickly drew her into another kiss. And again, they were exploring each other's body. And stumbling toward the bed, which didn't look too easy to reach. In fact, there was some tripping over clothes and other various items on the way there.  
  
But just as soon as the need for each other had come, it subsided enough for them to figure out exactly what was happening. They pulled back, mutually.  
  
Clark shook his head. "We shouldn't be doin' this." It was wrong. He had felt guilty about sleeping with her the first time. He felt worse knowing that he had been willing to do it again.  
  
Jubilee nodded, looking down. "I know." She sighed and slowly put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Throwing the box of condoms down, he hugged her back. "I'm really sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "Half my fault again." She squeezed him tighter. "I'm leaving. Go to Massachusetts with me?"  
  
Clark frowned. "I dunno, Jubes. -- "  
  
"Look, Logan or Remy or someone's gonna wind up trackin' ya down. I'm not gonna be around, and whoever comes is gonna kick yer ass. I'd hate for that to happen 'cause I wasn't around to stop it." She pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. "Please?"  
  
He sighed. "Okay. Fine."  
  
She grinned at him and hugged him harder. "Thanks."  



	4. Crawling Back For More

  
  
  
Notes: More Clark. More Jubes. And finally Emma. Yay.  
  
Just a friendly reminder to buy the Toadies' new CD, "Hell Below/Stars Above." Also, Placebo is going to be touring North America shortly (Or are they already in Canada? Not sure.). If possible, go check them out. I hear they're amazing live. Their CD "Black Market Music" is finally about to be released in America some time in May. As will Tool's new CD "Systema Encéphale."  
  
Sorry. Didn't mean to make this like a commercial. Just don't have anything "important" to write about this time around. And music just rocks!  
  
LATER!  
  
*************************  
  
The trip had been long and tiresome. Clark found out just how distraught Jubilee was about the whole situation. The X-people were Jubilee's only family, and the way they were treating her hurt incredibly. Every once in a while, she would just start to cry.  
  
But she refused to stop driving unless they needed gas, food, or a restroom. She also refused to let Clark drive; she wouldn't even tell him the whole name of the school or its location, so he couldn't drive them there if he actually got behind the wheel somehow. He had also tried to convince Jubilee that she needed to rest and that they should try a motel. She wouldn't have it. Clark was getting very worried.  
  
They reached the school at around 8, and it was almost completely dark. After parking the Xterra, the two got out, and to Clark's surprise, walked around the school. Behind it, there was a cottage, and Jubilee led him to it.  
  
It was at the cottage door that she hesitated. They could both hear quite a few people talking and having a good time inside. Jubilee sniffed, telling Clark she was going to cry again. He frowned sadly and wrapped her into his arms. He then reached around her and rang the doorbell, putting his arm around her again.  
  
Jubilee hugged back, hiding her face into his chest. She was so ashamed.  
  
The door was opened by a beautiful light blonde wearing some form-fitting jeans and a ribbed white shirt. Emma had changed over the years; she had learned the meaning of casual clothing. Her smile vanished when she saw Jubilee, and her motherly (?!) instincts took over. Quietly, she closed the door and enveloped the weeping girl into her arms, both Jubilee and Clark letting her. "Shhh . . . I heard. I know."  
  
Jubilee's face was now buried into Emma's shoulder, and her voice was muffled by it and her emotions when she talked. "I'm such a slut." Clark winced, not knowing that she had felt that way; it just made him feel worse.  
  
Emma shook her head and smoothed out the younger woman's hair soothingly. "No, honey, you're not."  
  
"Ev-everyone's treatin' me like one, though."  
  
Emma's face grew hard. "Why doesn't that surprise me." Her tone softened a little. "Let's go inside and get you more comfortable."  
  
Jubilee shook her head and sniffled loudly. "I don't want anyone to see me or Clark."  
  
"That's okay. No one has to. I'll take you to my study. Is that okay?"  
  
Jubilee nodded softly, and then Emma was escorting the two into the cottage, Clark closing the door behind them. It was a short trip to the small study. Everything was of a dark red wood and of the Victorian style. It was really quite gorgeous. One would be afraid of breaking anything; it looked so expensive. In reality, it was expensive but also very sturdy. It wasn't smart to keep anything too delicate at a school for teenagers, let alone mutant teenagers, especially if that school had anything to do with Charles Xavier.  
  
Emma led Jubilee to a maroon sofa almost in the center of the room. Again, Clark closed the door behind them. He sat down in a large maroon chair in front of the sofa and watched the two women.  
  
Jubilee sat close to Emma, her head resting on the left shoulder of the older woman. Emma, in turn, stroked Jubilee's hair. "What happened? None of us here believes the story we heard."  
  
Jubilee sniffed and looked at Clark. "What'd ya hear?"  
  
Emma frowned and sighed. "To put it nicely, we heard that you were caught pleasuring three men. -- "  
  
"What?!" Clark sprang up indignantly. "Who said that?! -- "  
  
"Clark." Jubilee looked at him pleadingly, and he sat down.  
  
He scratched his head, which was hung a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . that's so far from the truth. Jubes would never do that."  
  
Emma nodded. "I know, but some of the others don't know that, apparently. In fact, some members of GenX became rather indignant when several newer members began joking about it." She lifted Jubilee's head gently with a cupped hand under the younger woman's chin. "You know I would never ask you anything like this out of pure nosiness. I want to help clear your name, and I want GenX to be a team again. Without sounding too impersonal, what happened?"  
  
Jubilee's lower lip began to quiver; she didn't know if she could explain it. In her heart, she was afraid Emma would treat her like everyone else. Clark could see the doubt in her eyes and decided to explain everything. "We were caught having sex in Jubilee's room. That's all that happened."  
  
Emma looked at him oddly for a moment. "That's all that happened?"  
  
Jubilee let out a chuckle and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Nothin' even remotely masochistic. Nothin' much to talk about." She looked up at Emma. "Who told ya guys?"  
  
Emma frowned, anger becoming present in her eyes. "Angelo received an anonymous e-mail from the X-mansion."  
  
"Who would do that?" Clark shook his head, trying to control his own anger. Boy, was he pissed at those X-Men! Couldn't they see what they were doing to Jubilee?! ARGH! He was going to kill them!  
  
Emma shrugged. "I have no idea." Her attention was obviously focused on Clark now. "Why did you sleep with her?" She knew that they were not in a relationship; she was fairly sure Jubilee would have told her if she had a boyfriend.  
  
Clark shrugged back. "Can't say exactly. Hormones, mostly, I guess. When we're alone, sometimes it feels like . . . I dunno. It just happens. It's hard for me to control myself. I'm not like this with any of my other friends." He faltered a moment, realizing how what he had said had sounded. "She's easily my best friend, even though we haven't known each other that long. She's intelligent and nice and funny and beautiful. It's not like I'm her friend just so I can get laid. She's too special to me to use like that."  
  
Emma frowned a bit even though her telepathy told her that he was telling the truth. "How often do you have sex with her?"  
  
"Just once. We had sex one time, and we get caught. Everyone treats her like a slut, and now she thinks she's one. Makes me sick. Wish I hadn't done it."  
  
Emma smiled softly. "You're a good kid. Too bad you got involved with Jubilee like you have. I'm surprised you're still alive."  
  
Jubilee nodded, still trying not to blush from Clark's compliments. "That's why I made him come up here with me."  
  
Emma grinned. "I'm not quite sure he'll be completely safe here, either."  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be safer."  
  
"Hey! What?!" His blue eyes flashed in worry.  
  
Jubilee grinned, realizing for what seemed to be the millionth time just how cute he could be. "No matter where ya go, ya'll find someone who's at least a tad bit protective of me."  
  
He gave a half grin, his dimple in his right cheek showing itself. "So now ya warn me."  
  
Emma couldn't help but grin. They were kind of cute. . . . Too bad they weren't a real couple. They did seem to like each other, though. Hmmm . . . playing matchmaker wasn't her thing, but it could be fun. Maybe. It probably would help Jubilee's reputation, too.  



End file.
